Mimado
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Quem era realmente uma criança mimada? Por vezes não pensamos em nossos atos, nem conhecemos os outros realmente. Isso nem sempre resulta em algo bom. Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não é meu, até porque se fosse o Seiya não existiria.

**Sinopse:** Quem era realmente uma criança mimada? Por vezes não pensamos em nossos atos, nem conhecemos os outros realmente. Isso nem sempre resulta em algo bom. [Yaoi]

**Obs: **"FF-Sol 100 Temas - Desafio Miss Sunshine 2009"

_Tema 61 - Patins_

**Mimado**

**- by Sini**

Flocos de neve vinham do céu, rodopiam com a brisa. Branca era a paisagem. E era a primeira neve do ano.

Da janela do apartamento tinha uma vista privilegiada da cidade. O topo dos prédios e casas pareciam cobertos de açúcar.

Mergulhou em reflexões.

Como tudo podia mudar de um dia para o outro? Como as coisas se tornaram tão diferentes? Como? Quando?

- Shion? – uma voz tranquila surgiu.

- Sim?

- Tudo bem? – o namorado perguntou preocupado.

- Só estava pensando... – uma hesitação – Ano passado, bem, eu estaria patinando a essa hora.

- ... – apenas um arquear de sobrancelhas.

- Todo ano, na primeira vez que nevava eu saia pra patinar. – não completou a frase, sabia que o outro entenderia ao menos uma parte da afirmação.

- Por que não liga para ele? Assim poderiam resolver isso de uma vez. – o jovem abraçou o outro, que repousou a cabeça em seus ombros - Shion essa situação não deve continuar.

- Não fui eu que comecei com isso, Mu.

- Você e Dohko estão saindo um belo par de cabeças duras.

- Eu não sou! O problema é aquele namoradinho irritante dele!

- Eu juro que ainda não descobri o que o Cris fez a você – Mu suspirou – mas, não adianta ficar falando disso. Que tal sairmos?

- Vamos ao parque? Acho que gostaria de poder patinar como todo ano – comentou esperançoso, era uma tradição sua, o namorado apenas acenou em concordância.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

- VAMOS LOGO D!!!! - um homem jovem, com aparência de um adolescente, cabelos claros e olhos verdes, gritava animado, apressando o namorado.

- Calma, Cristian! – o outro vestia o casaco ainda mais devagar apenas para perturbar – tenho certeza que o ringue ainda vai estar lá quando chegarmos!!

- Mas não vamos ter um bom lugar para estacionar o carro!

- Você é pior que criança às vezes sabia? – sorriu e deu um beijo suave nos lábios do outro.

- É que é tão divertido! Tirando o fato que eu sempre caio!

- Eu quero ver você caindo! – bateu a mão numa bolsa que estava pendurada – Olha o que eu estou levando para registrar? – sorriu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_- Hey! Shion! Anime-se! – Dohko sorria caminhando até o vizinho – Daqui a pouco você congela debaixo dessa neve!_

_- Me deixe pensar, criatura! – retrucou contrariado._

_- Pense o quanto quiser, mas dentro de casa e não sentado na neve, imbecil!_

_- Vá perturbar outro!_

_- Não tem outro idiota tentando ter uma hipotermia – sorriu e jogou-se ao lado do amigo – diz aê, pra que isso?_

_- Meu pai._

_- Ah... Era só nevar e lá ia ele nos levar pro ringue, lembra? – sorria saudoso, no entanto recebeu um olhar atravessado – Ih... Eu sei que faz apenas 2 meses, só que eu tenho certeza que ele não ia gostar de ver essa sua tentativa de suicídio ridícula!_

_- Quer parar de falar merda? Eu não estou legal!_

_- Qualquer um percebe – suspirou irritado – mas ele não ia gostar de ver o filho único, aqui, deprimido feito uma mocinha depois de um fora._

_- Idiota! – virou-se irritado para o amigo._

_- Bebê chorão – provocou mais um pouco, divertindo-se e sabendo que logo conseguiria fazer o que se propunha, tirar o amigo do estado letárgico dos últimos dias. – Bebê chorão! Bebê chorão! – começou uma dancinha ridícula no auge dos seus 12 anos._

_- ARGHHH!!! – a pouco paciência de Shion se esgotara e partira para cima do amigo._

_15 minutos depois..._

_- Hey!!! – Dohko chamou enquanto se jogava na neve ofegante – poderíamos ir por nós mesmos!_

_- Hum...?_

_- Tenho certeza que ele ia gostar de te ver ali._

_- Pode ser – estava na duvida, o que sua mãe falaria?_

_- Vamos? – a figura do ruivo agora fazia sombra, podia ver a mão estendida para si e o sorriso na face do outro._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caminhava confortável ao lado do namorado. É certo que desde que Dohko fora morar com outro e começara a namorar aquela "coisinha irritante" (aos seus olhos) nada tinha sido a mesma coisa. Um morava com ele e viviam brigando.

Todos falavam que era seu ciúme infundado em relação a Cristian, melhor, em relação a Dohko, só que não era bem assim. Não tinha culpa se não suportava o jeitinho falsamente meigo dele. _"Tão fofinho". _Era o que escutava, porém não passava de uma criança mimada que queria se aproveitar do seu amigo.

"_Você está assim porque o Dohko nunca namorou tão firme."_ Vivia escutando isso também, no entanto não era isso. Se fosse uma outra pessoa.

"_Quem sabe... esse não... Ah... esse também não! Tem... Não!"_

Balançou a cabeça, se o ruivo nunca tinha saído com nenhum deles não era culpa sua. Tudo bem que sempre que sua opinião era pedida, tendia a não concordar e o mais novo costumava tender muito a escutá-lo...

Mas não era culpa sua!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quando chegaram ao ringue de patinação, algo chamou sua atenção. Risos! Conhecia aquele som.

Chegaram mais perto. Sentou-se para trocar os sapatos, Mu ao seu lado foi mais rápido e já estava na entrada antes dele.

De certa forma parecia que este ano não estava tão animado. Caminhou lentamente e quando estava quase entrando, alguém tropeçou nele.

- Ah... Desculpa, pro favor! Foi sem querer!! – a pessoa falava rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que alguém ria atrás – D! a culpa é sua! – fechou os olhos, isso tinha que acontecer? – Ahh!! Shion é você!! Está tudo bem? – abriu os olhos e viu um Cris em pé, ao seu lado Um e do outro Dohko rindo (desgraçado!!).

- Vem? – Um estendeu a mão, ajudando-o.

- Desculpe-me mesmo Shion! – Cris voltou a falar – se não fosse essa criatura...

- Eu só dei a ideia de você patinar de costas, o ringue está quase vazio mesmo! – defendeu-se o ruivo.

- Não tudo bem! – era melhor fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

- Pensei que te veria aqui antes, Shi! – Dohko deslizou e passou o braço em seus ombros, com a câmera ainda posta, filmando tudo.

- Não deu... – reparou em Mu conversando amigavelmente com aquela "coisinha", ficou mais irritado. Não bastava ficar pendurado em seu melhor amigo (até conseguir fazê-lo ir morar com ele para, então, subjugá-lo de uma vez e transformá-lo em seu namorado?) , agora queria ficar em seu namorado?

- Certo. – Dohko ainda sorria com aquela filmadora – vamos ver, esse foi o terceiro e melhor tombo de hoje, Cris! – virou-se gritando para o namorado – Em duas horas!

- Quer parar de contar? Até porque você é o causador de todos!

- Não resisti! – puxou o namorado pra perto – veja.

- Ah... Conte a eles a nova do Lídius! – roubou a câmera e encostou-se à grade.

- Shion, Um, o primo indiano falsificado do Àurus vai se mudar para cá! Você lembra-se dele, Shion? – Dohko também foi indo para a beirada, sentando na certa, trazendo-os para perto do outro rapaz.

- O Shaka? Ele passou um mês aqui uns 3 anos atrás não?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- AHH!!! – bateu a porta com raiva, jogou o par de patins na parede enquanto sentava numa poltrona qualquer – EU NUNCA MAIS QUERO PATINAR!!

- Menos Shion! – Mu tentou acalmar o namorado – você está exagerando. O que o patins fez para você? Qual o mal em passar o dia com eles?

- Com o Dohko nenhum! Mas aquele Cristian!

- Calma! Ele não fez nada para você.

- Ele fica se fazendo de sonso! Não passa de uma criança mimada!

- Repito, ele não fez nada a você.

- E você ainda fica dando trela e defendendo ele!

- Shion... Reparou o quanto temos brigado esses dias? E sempre por causa de uma crise de ciúmes sua em relação ao Cris.

- Está vendo, até pelo apelido já chama! Ele fica dando em cima das pessoas, parece que não pode ver alguém feliz e já quer estragar! – acusava cego de raiva.

- Shion, quem está agindo como uma criança mimada é você! Sabe de uma coisa? Tem momentos que não dá para conversar com você! – Mu irritou-se e finalizou - É pior que uma criança mimada e mais teimoso que... –suspirou – AH!!! Desisto! Se não quer mais sair para patinar, jogue-os fora!

E saiu batendo a porta, em direção ao banheiro.

**- Fim –**

**N/A:** não sei se alguém percebeu, mas essa fic é continuação de uma outra fic minha, Verso Lui, apesar da ideia ser continuada e entrelaçada a outra, não é necessário que se leia a primeira, porque são fics independentes.

Até mais

Sini


End file.
